Neglected
by Fearless B
Summary: Kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah menikah memanglah berjalan dengan indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menyelinap masuk ke dalam keluarga kecil mereka dan menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap? Yaoi! ChanBaek! Rated T! Angst.
1. Part 1

**_NEGLECTED_**

 _A ChanBaek Story_

 _written_

 _by_

 ** _Byun Petra_**

 _ **Warn:** Yaoi, Comfort/Angst, NC, Typo(s)._

 ** _Pairing:_** _ChanBaek slight KaiSoo_

 ** _Summary:_** Kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah menikah memanglah berjalan dengan indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menyelinap masuk ke dalam keluarga kecil mereka dan menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap?

*

"I know rejection, I know pain. I know what it's like to be trapped in an immortal life without love. But you know, Chanyeol; that even if I was a star, I'd still love you."

 **LET'S BEGIN.**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Kamu tahu apa yang lebih bahagia di bandingkan memakan sebuah strawberry dengan porsi yang lebih besar? Ya, menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat kamu cintai itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku akan menikah dengan seorang pria tampan nan besar tepat pada hari ini. Kalian tidak salah, aku memang seorang laki-laki yang menikah dengan sesama jenis. Meskipun banyak yang melarang hubunganku ini, tapi aku bahagia menjalani hubunganku dengannya selama 4 tahun ini.

Dan kupikir, kami harus melanjutkan hubungan kami ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Ayah dan Ibu juga mendukungku untuk melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya. Keluarga kami memang bersahabat baik semenjak kami mengawali hubungan kami.

Park Chanyeol namanya. Pria yang akan kunikahi tepat pada hari ini. Dan setelah pernikahan selesai, aku resmi menjadi Park Baekhyun yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya selamanya.

"Apakah kau siap, Baekhyun?" tanya Ayah sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku agak gugup... tapi dengan kehadiran Ayah di sampingku, mungkin rasa gugupku akan hilang... Dan hari ini, aku benar-benar siap." jawabku mantap dengan iringan senyum manis yang diwarisi oleh Ibu-ku.

"Kau benar-benar tampak seperti Ibu-mu, Baek, dengan paras can-"

"Tampan! Aku tampan, Ayah, tampan sekali, ya kan?" selaku di saat Ayah ingin berkata bahwa aku cantik. Aku tidak cantik seperti Ibu, bahkan aku ini tampan seperti Ayah.

Mendengar perkataanku yang seperti itu, Ayah hanya menyahutiku dengan tawa kecilnya sambil memandangku penuh kasih sayang. Kini aku tampak seperti Ayah saat muda... tampan saat mengenakan jas putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam.

Aku sedang membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol nanti saat kami bertemu di altar. Melihatnya memakai jas hitam dengan rapi sambil menungguku datang ke sana.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai..." ujar Ayah kepadaku. Aku hanya menganggukinya sambil tersenyum, kemudian kami berdua sama-sama memasuki sebuah Gereja, tempat dimana kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami.

Ayah menggenggamku, aku sangat gugup saat mulai memasuki tempat yang kini sudah di ramaikan oleh para tamu undangan yang akan menjadi saksi mataku menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Itu Chanyeol.

Dia tampak seperti seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang sedang menunggu permaisurinya dengan senyuman hangat yang terlukis di wajah tampannya. Aku yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya saat mereka memperhatikan kami secara bergantian.

"Kau tampak bercahaya pada pagi hari ini, Baek dan..." kata Chanyeol.

"Dan, tampan, kan, maksudmu? Ya, aku memang tampan, Chanyeol, kau harusnya sudah mengetahui itu." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil, ia pun ikut tertawa juga.

Kemudian, ia meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut seperti Ayah menggenggam tanganku pada saat itu. "Naik lah, pelan-pelan." ucapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Aku kini berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, di tengah-tengah kami terdapat seorang pendeta yang akan melangsungkan ikat janji suci kami disini.

"Santai saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan bahasa isyarat yang tentu sudah kupahami sebelumnya. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dengan pelan sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat senang sekali.

Proses pernikahan pun dilangsungkan, votum, menyanyi bersama, doa pembukaan, doa menyambut firman Tuhan, pemberitaan firman Tuhan, upacara peneguhan nikah, pertanyaan peneguhan dan proses selanjutnya adalah, ikatan janji suci suami-istri.

"Dengarkanlah sekarang uraian Firman Tuhan tentang kasih dalam surat 1 Korintus 13:4-7. Kasih itu sabar, kasih itu murah hati, ia tidak cemburu, ia tidak memegahkan diri dan tidak sombong.Ia tidak melakukan yang tidak sopan. Dan tidak mencari keuntungan diri sendiri. Ia tidak pemarah dan tidak menyimpan kesalahan orang lain. Ia tidak bersukacita karena ketidakadilan, tetapi karena kebenaran. Ia menutupi segala sesuatu, percaya segala sesuatu, Mengharapkan segala sesuatu, sabar menanggung segala sesuatu."

"Sdr. Park Chanyeol, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan." pinta sang pendeta ke Chanyeol.

"Saya, Park Chanyeol menerimaengkau, Byun Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, seperti Kristus mengasihi JemaatNya sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepadaNya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu." ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

Aku menahan tangis bahagiaku mendengarnya, kemudian pendeta itu menoleh ke arahku setelah ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Sdr. Byun Baekhyun, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan."

"Saya, Byun Baekhyun menerima engkau, Park Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, seperti Kristus mengasihi jemaatNya sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepadaNya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu." kataku.

Setelah proses ikat janji suci pernikahan, kami langsung melanjutkan ke proses selanjutnya. Yaitu, pengenaan cincin ke kedua pemelai.

"Cincin ini menggambarkan kasih antara seorang suami dan suami. Cincin yang melingkar tidak mempunyai ujung dan pangkal, melambangkan kasih yang tidak akan berhenti. Cincin ini terbuat dari emas murni tidak akan berkarat, melambangkan kasih yang tidak akan luntur dan rusak. Demikian kiranya kasih antara kedua saudara ini, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, tidak akan berakhir selama keduanya hidup, bertambah hari bertambah suci, bertambah hari bertambah matang dan bertambah hari bertambah tulus."

"Saudara Chanyeol, masukkan cincin ini pada jari manis tangan kanan Sdr. Baekhyun sebagai tanda kasih saudara kepadanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur. Saudara Baekhyun, masukkan cincin ini pada jari manis tangan kanan Sdr. Chanyeol sebagai tanda kasih saudari padanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur."

Chanyeol pun mulai mengenakkan cincin emas itu pada jari manisku dan begitupun aku sebaliknya memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis milik Chanyeol.

Sesudah kami berdua memasukkan cincin satu sama lain. Proses selanjutnya adalah peneguhan dan pemberkatan pernikahan.

"Dengan demikian, dalam nama Tuhan, Saya Kim HeeChul sebagai Hamba Tuhan menyatakan dihadapan Tuhan dan JemaatNya bahwa Sdr. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun resmi dan sah sebagai suami-suami di hadapan Tuhan." ucap sang pendeta membuatku tidak percaya karna kami berdua sepenuhnya telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-suami.

Setelah peneguhan dan pemberkatan pernikahan, kami berdua berciuman di hadapan Tuhan dan para saksi mata yang menyaksikan keresmian kami sebagai tanda rasa syukur dan ketulusan atas semuanya.

Chanyeol mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil nan manis milikku, ia sempat melumatnya lebih dalam namun ia seketika tersadar bahwa kami masih berada di altar yang juga masih disaksikan oleh pendeta dan banyak saksi.

Kami berdua melepaskan tautan bibir kami yang sebenarnya kami tidak rela untuk kami lepaskan hahaha. Chanyeol kini menatapku dengan dalam dan penuh kasih sayang. Iris bola mata berwarna cokelatnya memberikan kesan ketenangan bagiku saat ia mulai menatap kedua bola mataku.

" _Finally_..." bisiknya pelan ke telinga kananku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia juga sempat membalas senyumku dengan senyuman hangat khasnya.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Aku baru saja mengucapkan janjiku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu, bahwa sekarang, besok dan selamanya, aku akan terus disampingmu dan mencintaimu hingga ajal memisahkan kita, Baek. Semoga kau bisa membimbingku menjadi suami yang lebih baik bagimu. Sekarang dan selamanya, kau akan tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang sangat kucintai... _I love you more than anything in this world, Park Baekhyun._ "

Saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tangisan bahagiaku benar-benar pecah saat itu. Aku menangis bahagia di depan Chanyeol, di depan pendeta dan di depan banyaknya saksi mata yang menghadiri pernikahan kami.

Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya aku mendeskripsikan semua kebahagiaan ini dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia sekali bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku selama hampir 4 tahun ini.

Aku bahagia karena selama 4 tahun itu aku dapat menjalani rintangan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Merasakan bagaimana suka dan dukanya ketika mereka tidak merestui dan membuang mentah-mentah permintaan restu kami, hanya karna satu alasan. Karena kami adalah pasangan sesama jenis.

Tapi, Tuhan berkata lain, Ia mempunyai rencana yang lebih indah dari hari itu. Tuhan kemudian menyadarkan mereka yang pernah melarang cinta kami, karna cinta tidak memandang apa kelaminnya, agama yang dianutnya, miskin atau kaya, dan putih atau hitam. Tidak ada sebuah larangan untuk saling mencintai. Tidak ada larangan untuk bahagia dengan orang yang dicintai.

Chanyeol mengusap dan menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh di kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangan hangatnya.

"Chanyeol, aku akan terus mengingat janjimu, begitu juga dengan janjiku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi alasan kenapa aku sangat bahagia selama 4 tahun ini, kuharap kau akan selalu menepati janjimu padaku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol, sangat-sangat cinta..."

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE:

Maaf kalau kurang ngefeel atau baku, sejujurnya aku nggak bisa terlalu baku HAHAHA di nikmatin aja ya gengs. Btw, uploadnya nggak nentu hehehe.


	2. Part 2

Tiga hari sesudah menikah...

Aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sementara selagi menunggu rumah baru kami selesai di bangun. Soal rencana rumah baru yang akan kami tinggali nanti, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan rencana Chanyeol yang dirancang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau tahu? Chanyeol itu penuh dengan kejutan dan rahasia. Aku menyukainya yang seperti itu.

Jadi, ini adalah hari kedua kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang terkesan cukup mewah. Mulai dari sekarang aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai sekretaris di KIM Group dan Chanyeol bekerja sebagai CEO perusahaan Phoenix.

Jangan tanya kenapa kami lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen daripada membeli rumah yang sudah jadi... itu kemauanku sendiri, awalnya Chanyeol tidak mau menuruti permintaanku, namun dengan segala cara kucoba akhirnya ia mau.

"Wah, enak sekali baunya? Kau memasak apa, Sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memelukku dari belakang.

"Coba tebak apa?" kataku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. Lalu, Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di atas sebelah kiri pundakku. Hembusan nafasnya yang berat kini terasa di curug leherku.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan makanan kesukaanku?" tanyanya dengan kepala yang masih berada di atas pundakku. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu kemudian meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku lapar," gumamnya dengan tangan yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangku.

"Sabarlah sebentar, supnya belum begitu matang, Chanyeol." jawabku lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau makan sup itu," katanya lagi membuatku heran. Sejauh ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, ia selalu menerima dan memakan semua masakan yang kubuat.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak mau memakan sup buatanku, kah?" tanyaku mulai di luar akal.

"Bukan~"

"Lalu?"

"Aku lapar,"

"Tadi kau bilang lapar dan tidak mau makan sup buatanku ini. Lalu, kau mau apa? Katakan saja apa yang mau kau makan, Sayang."

"Aku lapar,"

"Terserah kau sa-"

"Aku menginginkan dirimu."

"Apa?"

"Sebagai santapan makan malamku hari ini,"

Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan badanku dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggangku, lalu kemudian ia mencium bibirku dengan sangat dalam. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba meraba tubuhku dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam bajuku.

Tanpa perlawanan dan pemberontakan apapun, aku membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhku, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah suamiku dan ia berhak atas diriku. Tidak sampai situ saja, Chanyeol mulai memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikkan di landasan leher putih mulusku, sesekali ia kecup dan jilat secara bergantian.

"Hngh..." itu lah kata-kata yang sering aku keluarkan ketika Chanyeol mulai bermanja-manja dengan putingku dan di curug leherku. "Aww!" ringisku kesakitan saat aku tidak sengaja melukai ujung jariku dengan pisau yang masih tergeletak di atas talenan dapur.

"Astaga, kenapa?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang panik bukan main setelah mendengarku meringis kesakitan dengan pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang? Mana yang terluka?"

Aku belum sempat menjawab, tapi Chanyeol langsung bergegas ke kamar kami berdua, sekedar mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di atas lemari baju kami. Kemudian, ia kembali dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa kotak tersebut.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya seb-"

"Ayo kita obati di ruang tamu," ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengekorinya ke arah ruang tamu. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di atas sofa, sementara ia berjongkok di hadapanku, tepat seperti saat _grand duke_ memakaikan sepatu kaca pada kaki mungil Cinderella.

"Berikan tanganmu," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara berat khasnya. "Maaf, karena kecerobohanku kau harus terluka karena pisau tadi. Harusnya aku-"

"Sst, sudah. Apa sih yang kau katakan? Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, lagi pula itu tidak sengaja dan itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku yang tidak hati-hati dalam menaruh benda tajam," kataku dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Apapun yang menimpa dirimu, maupun kecil atau besarpun, melindungimu adalah kewajibanku, Baekhyun. Kau adalah kewajibanku sekarang."

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan sampai menyalahkan dirimu lagi seperti ini ya? Ini sepenuhnya salahku, bukan salahmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol diam, ia masih memasang ekspresi yang muram. Kedua bola matanya menatapku sangat dalam, bibirnya mengerucut dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas perutku.

Aku terkekeh kecil dan mengelus surai rambut hitamnya yang semakin panjang dengan lembut. "Apa yang aku lakukan sampai bisa dicintai setulus ini olehmu, Baekhyun?" lirihnya dengan kepala yang masih ia sembunyikan diperutku.

"Kau bertanya apa yang kau lakukan sampai aku bisa mencintaimu? Jawabannya adalah..."

"Karena hanya kau satu-satu kunci yang dapat membukakan hatiku yang terkunci, kau yang mengajarkan aku apa cinta yang sebenarnya, kau membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil..."

"Dan, kau spesial, Chanyeol, sangat spesial..."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, aku mengadah untuk melihat wajah tampannya saat tertawa. Aku menatap matanya dengan sangat dalam dan penuh cinta, dengan seketika ia menatapku dengan wajah heran.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Seseorang yang sempurna seperti dirimu telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya," Chanyeol tertawa meledekku, aku memang tidak sepandai itu untuk mengatakan yang seperti itu.

"Aku bukan manusia yang sempurna, Sayang. Bahkan, jika boleh kukoreksi kata-katamu, aku menjadi manusia sempurna karena kau. Kau yang melengkapi segala kekuranganku,"

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, kami berdua pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Padahal ini sudah jam 12 malam dan aku tetap saja tidak bisa tidur, mungkin aku belum terbiasa tidur di sini selain di rumah ayah dan ibu.

Sudah beberapa kali aku mengganti posisi tidurku namun tetap saja nihil, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur dan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah terlelap, ku harap kegelisahanku tidak mengganggunya saat tidur.

"Ah, ya Tuhan..." keluhku.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku belum tidur. Aku daritadi merasakan kegelisahanmu, tampaknya kau tidak bisa tidur, hm?"

"Ya... aku tidak bisa tidur, Chanyeol." sahutku dengan wajah murung. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan langsung memelukku dari belakang. "Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau bisa tertidur, Baek?"

"Ini sudah cukup bagiku, terima kasih Chanyeol." ujarku langsung membalikkan badan dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang," sahutnya.

"Aku belum bisa tidur, apa kau mau tidur? Tak apa jika kau ingin tidur duluan, mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa tidur, Baek."

Aku tersenyum manis dan mengeratkan pelukanku, Chanyeol juga semakin erat memeluk pinggangku. "Chanyeol..." panggilku lembut.

"Hm?" sahutnya.

"Maukah kau membawaku ke balkon?Aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh, karena menurut berita hari ini akan ada bintang yang jatuh."

"Oh, ya? Mari kita kesana." ucapnya langsung melepaskan pelukan kami berdua dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menggendongku seperti koala yang hinggap di pepohonan dengan tanganku yang melingkar di lehernya.

Saat kami sudah sampai di balkon, aku bisa merasakan angin malam yang menerpa kami berdua, membawa kesan yang sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Aku duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

"Saat ada bintang jatuh nanti, apa yang kau harapkan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm, apa yaa? Apa kau bisa menebaknya?" kataku iseng.

"Keinginanmu banyak, Sayang, mungkin aku akan mengucapkan semuanya lebih dari dua puluh kali."

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda! Itu semua hanyalah keinginan kekanak-kanakanku saja."

"Sambil menunggu bintang jatuh, apa yang kau harapkan dariku, Baek?"

Aku menghela nafas, diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat ia memberiku pertanyaan yang seperti itu. Rasanya ingin kujawab, namun aku takut membuatnya sangat terbebani.

"Apa kau menginginkan boneka anak anjing lagi? Atau kau ingin aku membelimu anak anjing untuk di pelihara?" tebaknya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku sangat ingin, namun meminta itu disaat yang seperti ini menurutku tidak tepat, Chan. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, kami berdua sama-sama diam menunggu bintang jatuh datang. Tapi, aku ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol kalau aku sedang mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Aku hanya takut harapanku tidak dapat di kabulkan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah bisa di kabulkan.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan memeluk Chanyeol seperti koala yang hinggap di pepohonan. Chanyeol melihat tingkahku dengan aneh, namun ia tidak berkata apapun selagi aku mencari posisi yang nyaman saat memeluknya.

"Se-sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan..." ucapku terbata-bata sambil memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau inginkan, Baek? Katakan saja, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu itu." jawabnya dengan tangan yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangku.

"Aku ingin..."

"Hm, apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang?"

"Aku ingin seorang... bayi..." lanjutku langsung menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahu lebar milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Sudah kuduga, pasti dia tidak akan bisa mengabulkan keinginanku yang mustahil itu, bagaimana bisa ya kan seorang laki-laki tulen sepertiku bisa mempunyai buah hati yang kukandung sendiri?

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lembut

"Hm," sahutku sembari memeluk erat ia karena tidak siap mendengar jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Baek, lihat aku." pintanya.

"Tidak mau,"

"Baek~"

"Iya, oke. Aku tahu Chanyeol, pasti keinginanku itu sangat mustahil dan tidak bisa di kabulkan, kan? Maaf jika aku suka meminta yang aneh-aneh padamu, padahal aku mengetahui kalau itu sangat mustahil."

Chanyeol menarik tubuhku pelan untuk mengadah agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya. "Jangan menangis, Sayang." ucapnya menenangkanku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku yang mulai basah.

"Kalau itu tidak mungkin terjadi bagimu, maka aku lah yang akan berusaha membuat itu menjadi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi." jawabnya lembut. "Aku akan melakukan semuanya demi kau, Baekhyun. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu, tunggu sampai si kecil tumbuh di dalam sini yaa~"

"Sungguh kah, Chanyeol, kau akan mengabulkan semua itu?!" ujarku riang dan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Asalkan kau bahagia, akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu, Sayang." jawabnya.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih!"

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, sebab itulah kewajiban seorang suami untuk membahagiakan belahan jiwanya."

"Cih, dasar raja gombal!"

Aku membenarkan posisiku, duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol menghadap ke langit-langit dan menunggu bintang yang akan jatuh pada malam hari ini.

"Baek, bolehkah aku mengetahui apa harapanmu itu saat bintang jatuh tiba?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm... baiklah. Tutup matamu, Chanyeol. Kau tidak boleh membuka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk membukanya." ujarku.

"Hahaha, oke, oke. Aku akan menutupnya~" ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli. Aku hanya tersenyum manis mendengar kekehan kecilnya.

Aku pun mulai berdoa. "Tuhan dan bintang jatuh yang akan tiba pada malam ini... aku berharap, Chanyeol akan terus mencintaiku sampai akhir hayat hidupnya... dan jika suatu hari nanti ia tidak mencintaiku lagi karena suatu alasan, pastikanlah bahwa kami berdua akan terus bersama walaupun tidak ada lagi cinta diantara kami berdua. Pastikanlah Chanyeol menemukan kebahagiaannya, dan bila nanti saatnya telah tiba... aku berharap kepadamu, pastikanlah kami akan selalu bahagia dan dipersatukan di surga indahmu..."

"Park Chanyeol, sampai matipun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dengarkan lah suara hatiku, Chanyeol. Tuhan dan para bintang adalah saksi dimana aku telah mengucapkan harapanku dihadapannya." ujarku lalu membuka mataku dan melihat bintang jatuh pada malam ini, lalu membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap wajah Chanyeol yang kedua matanya masih ia tutup.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol... sangat-sangat cinta..."

Lalu, kemudian aku mendaratkan bibirku di atas bibir Chanyeol. Mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut dan hangat.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap mencintaiku, Chanyeol, meskipun tidak ada lagi ruang untukku dihatimu."

.

.

.

Siapa yang naro bawang bombay disini? Hayo, ngaku njir! WKWKWK. Btw see u in next chapter (ga janji)


	3. Part 3

Embun dipagi buta membuat si pria mungil nan cantik tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sekilas menoleh ke arah pria besar yang masih tertidur dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat sang suami tertidur dengan tangan yang mengelus surai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan menghabiskan masa-masa bulan madu mereka dengan pergi berjalan-jalan di Pulau Jeju. Ah, tempat itu sangat indah jika dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk berbulan madu, apalagi jika dikunjungi oleh pasangan baru yang baru saja menempuh hidup baru mereka.

"Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, Sayang~" ucap si pria mungil sambil mengecup lembut sebelah pipi sang suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hey~ jangan mengabaikanku, ayo bangun! Kau tidak ingat kita akan pergi kemana? Jeju, Yeol, Jeju~ ayolah!" gerutu si pria mungil mulai jengkel terhadapnya.

"Chanyeollie~" panggilnya.

"Chanyeol~" panggilnya lagi.

"Park Chanyeol~"

"ChanBoo~"

"Yeollie~"

Berbagai nama panggilan ia sebutkan demi membangunkan sang suami, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulai mengecup-ngecup lembut area wajah suaminya itu dengan gemas. "Bangun, Sayang, kau ingat bukan bahwa hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?" ujarnya.

Bagaikan mengeluarkan ribuan jurus andalan, tetap saja pria bertubuh besar itu tidak sedikitpun membuka matanya atau beranjak dari kasurnya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit jengkel nan gemas dibuatnya.

"Jika kau tidak bangun, tidak akan ada lagi—" ucapnya belum selesai lantas Chanyeol kemudian membuka matanya dan menyela perkataannya. "Ya, ya, aku bangun, Sayaaaang."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan durasi yang agak lama, lalu kemudian si pria mungil itu merespon dengan sebelah alisnya yang dinaikki. "Apa?" tegasnya.

"Dimana _morning kiss-_ ku?" tanyanya dengan amat sangat polos.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian memasang wajah datarnya kembali. "Dalam mimpimu." jawabnya tegas. "Bangunlah, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu dulu sebelum makan, ya?"

"Aaahh, aku malas sekali," gumamnya sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu si pria mungil itu tanpa izin.

"Chanyeollie~"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mandi sekarang juga. Kau ini memang pintar dalam membujukku, Sayang."

"Sana cepat. Aku menunggumu di ruang makan~"

Baekhyun pun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas kasur. Dengan tiba-tibanya, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan kecil itu agar si pria mungil tidak dapat melangkah lebih jauh lagi, kemudian ia menarik pergelangan tangannya itu sampai Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Dimana _morning kiss_ -ku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak ada _morning kiss_ sebelum kau mandi," jawab Baekhyun tegas. "Sana cepat, kau menginginkannya bukan?"

Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tampaknya masih tidak rela untuk meninggalkan kasurnya demi untuk mandi pada pagi hari itu.

Si pria mungil untuk kembali ke dapur lantaran ia belum selesai memasak untuk menyiapkan sarapan pada pagi hari ini. Baekhyun memang tidak pandai dalam memasak, namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar masakannya sempurna saat sudah bertemu dengan lidah suaminya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa janggal dan berat lantaran ada sebuah tangan besar yang melingkar di sekujur pinggangnya dengan sangat erat. Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kepala sang suami yang sudah terjatuh di atas bahu mungil miliknya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum~" jawabnya malas.

" _Aigo,_ cepat mandi!"

"Aku tidak mau~"

Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang bahu Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, kau harus mandi. Setelah mandi, baru kita sarapan, oke?"

"Iya, tapi nanti saja ya? Aku sudah nyaman memelukmu seperti ini," jawabnya seperti anak kecil yang penuh permohonan.

"Cih, dasar." gumam Baekhyun. "Ah~ mumpung kau disini, bagaimana jika kau mencicipi masakanku terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab tawaran Baekhyun dengan semangat, "ya, baiklah!" serunya.

Baekhyun mulai memasuki mulut Chanyeol dengan sendok yang berisi kuah sup. Setelah Chanyeol meresapi kuau tersebut, Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berharap agar masakannya enak kali ini. "Bagaimana rasanya? Enak? Atau-"

"Asiiinn~" sela Chanyeol sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu mungil Baekhyun.

"Ah! Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Apa terlalu asin? Ah, aku tadi memasukan berapa sendok garam ya kedalam sup..." ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengelus surai rambut Chanyeol diakhiri dengan menepuk keningnya. "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan la-"

"Tidak kok Baek, tidak terlalu asin. Kau tidak perlu membuatnya lagi, aku suka dengan sup buatanmu itu." sela Chanyeol.

"Tapi, itu terlalu asin Yeol, kau tidak bisa memakan yang asin-asin bukan? Akan kubuatkan lagi dengan kadar asin yang lebih rendah ya?"

"Itu tidak perlu, Sayang..." ujar Chanyeol sembari mencium-cium lembut area di sekitar pipi mochi milik Baekhyun, membuat si pria mungil kegelian karena tingkahnya.

" _Ya!_ Kau menciumku!" seru Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kalau iya kenapa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan aksinya.

"Kau belum mandi, Chanyeol! Kau tidak boleh menciumku sampai kau selesai mandi,"

" _Waeeee?_ Peraturan macam apa itu?"

"Peraturan baru agar kau tidak seenaknya menyerangku!"

"Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu sekarang? Tanpa aba-aba dan tiba-tiba?" seringaian Chanyeol keluar ketika Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Ya_! Tidak, Chanyeol, jika kau seperti itu aku akan marah padamu, ya?" ujar Baekhyun. "Tidak akan ada lagi _morning kiss_ , atau semacamnya!"

" _Andwae_ _yo,_ Baekhyuna!" ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu mungil Baekhyun, tangannya juga semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" tanya Baekhyun sembari fokus mengaduk sup buatannya.

"Ya, aku akan mandi," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih memelukku, _eoh?_ "

"Kau wangi, aku menyukainya."

Dengan seketika jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan kencang, pipinya terasa panas seperti direbus secara bersamaan. Padahal mereka sudah melewati 4 tahun bersama-sama, hal sesederhana ini pun masih bisa membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu tidak karuan.

"Chanyeollie~"

"Hm?"

"Mandi sana~"

"Argh- bagaimana aku bisa menolak permintaanmu kalau kau saja bertindak seimut itu dihadapanku?" ucap Chanyeol pasrah, tangannya tidak tinggal diam untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Baekhyun." ujarnya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Sayang, kita akan bertemu lagi setelah aku mandi~"

"Ya, aku memang yang terbaik, Chanyeol." sahut Baekhyun dengan lagak sombong yang dibuat-buat. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Cepat mandi!"

"Berjanjilah untuk satu hal padaku, Baek."

"Apa?"

"Mari kita _bersenang-senang_ setelah sarapan."

"Bersenang-senang? Bukannya kita memang ingin pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk bersenang-senang, Channie?"

"Bukan, itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Cih, kau ini benar-benar polos sekali, Baek. Aku sangat khawatir jika kau berlagak seperti orang yang tidak mengetahui apapun lalu di culik oleh orang yang tak di kenal dan memaksamu menjadi istrinya? Ahhh tidak mungkin!"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat lagi. "Katakan sekali lagi," ucap Baekhyun dengan tegasnya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Chanyeol dengan kepala yang masih ia sembunyikan di atas bahu mungil Baekhyun.

"Katakan sekali lagi jika kau berani, Chanyeol."

"Tidak, Baekhyun, tidak. Aku berjanji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku akan melindungimu sampai aku mati sekalipun, sekarang dan selamanya kau tetap menjadi istriku! Kau milikku, Baek! Tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuhmu atau memilikimu selain aku!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung surut emosinya, ia tersenyum manis dan membalikkan badannya agar ia dapat menghadap dan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian, tangan mungil Baekhyun mulai menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menatapnya sangat dalam.

"Channie, lihat aku~" pinta Baekhyun dengan suara yang seperti anak kecil meminta sebuah balon.

Chanyeol menurut, ia pun menatap Baekhyun sama seperti Baekhyun menatapnya sangat dalam. "Baek, maaf, aku tid-"

"Ssst. Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu, Chan."

"Apa itu, Baek?"

"Jika aku di culik dan dipaksa menjadi seorang istri dari penculik tersebut, apa kau rela aku menjadi istri orang lain?"

"Tidak, Baek! Aku bersumpah, aku tidak membiarkan siapapun memilikimu selain aku!"

"Lantas kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, hm? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek! Aku sangat, sangat, mencintaimu. Maaf, Baek, aku... aku hanya bercanda dan asal berbicara saja. Kau tahu kan aku ini seperti apa? Tapi, mungkin leluconku terdengar berlebihan hingga... ah, hingga..."

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol. "Hingga apa?"

"Ehm, hingga membuatmu merasa bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"Jadi, kau memang tidak mencintaiku? Dan kau sebenarnya ingin aku di miliki oleh orang lain? Baiklah, aku per-"

"Jangan! Ya ampun, Sayang, bukan begitu maksudku, Baek!" Chanyeol langsung aja memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak pria mungil itu yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau menuruti perkataanku, Chanyeol? Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mandi tapi kenapa kau tidak beranjak sedikit pun ke kamar mandi?"

"Kau menggodaku barusan,"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan semua perkataanmu jika kau tidak mandi detik ini juga. Kau tahu? Mama akan segera datang bersama Bi Yuri, pastikan kau sudah mandi sebelum mereka datang kesini."

" _Jinjja?_! Yang benar saja, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya itu padaku, Baekhyun! Astaga, aku bisa gila sekarang, apartemennya benar-benar berantakan!"

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol. Lebih baik kau mandi dan aku memasak. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau selesai mandi, bantu aku merapikan ruang tamu, ya?"

"Oke, oke."

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, tak lupa ia juga memberikan _flying_ _kiss_ kepada suaminya yang baru saja menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"Tolong, jangan sekarang. Kau ini selalu saja bersikap manis, aku tidak tahan melihatnya," kata pria itu.

"Hahaha, bercanda! Baiklah, sana mandi. Kita akan bersenang-senang sehabis ini," kekehnya.

"Masih lama untuk kita pergi ke Pulau Jeju, Sayang,"

"Maaf, tapi _bersenang-senang_ yang kumaksud bukanlah bulan madu ke Pulau Jeju, Chanyeol,"

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Sumpah, nggak tau lagi harus lanjutin kayak gimana hueee ㅠㅠ sebingung itu buat cari kata-kata yang bener-bener baku. _At least,_ aku gabisa bikin cerita yang terlalu baku jadi maaf aja kalo tutur kata nya kurang jelas, kadang bisa baku kadang juga enggak HAHAHA. Maaf untuk keterlambatan up, semuanya karna otakku yang gamau jalan tiap liat doc manager.

 _Anyway,_ aku juga lagi proses buat one shoot jadi nggak nentu ya up nya kapan, dan nggak tau juga selesain one shootnya kapan


End file.
